A Despicable Christmas
by Pricat
Summary: It's the most wonderful time of the year for the Gru Fami,y and the minions meaning mischief and fun will abound
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he I know it's not December yet but I couldn't help myself because it is very sweet plus Tne colder months make me think of Christmas and Minions gives me ideas like them having christmas antics but maybe in December, I might write a Christmas story for Tne minions**

 **In this story it's Tne most festive time of Tne year and Gru and his Fami.y along with the minipns are ready to celebrate but hope you guys like.**

* * *

"Yes, it's the first of December meaning Christmas is on the way!" Edith said that cokd December morning as she and her sisters were awake hearing laughter because some of the minion pups were up in pyjamas goofing around but Edith let them in seeing some of them run sleep from their eyes after having good dreams which made Margo happy.

"Yes Christmas is coming, meaning candy and toys and snow games!" Lei said making Agnes nod.

"Yes plus Grandpa has to get the tree." Hiro said making them excited.

"Girls you awake, and have you seen any of Tne minion pups?" Gru said.

"Yes we're up, yeah they're with us!" Edith to,d him.

They were going downstairs in pyjamas well Tne minion pups were but the girls were dressed making Gru relieved seeing the minions wearing sweaters along with beanie hats which was cute making Agnes agree plus Tne minion pups were excited because Hru had mentioned getting the tree later.

Kevin was drinking eggnog which made Dave smile kissing him as they liked each ot

her making Lei giggle because the holidays were a very magical time making Lucy agree but they were eating warm oatmeal because they had school, plus they were dressing warmly.

They were looking forward to Tne holidays getting ready to leave for school.

* * *

"You think it started snowing yet, so we can have snowball fights?" Kai asked as Carl chuckled at his son.

"I guess so, but things will be okay." Pricat said to Hiro as she was holding Riley in her purple furred arms.

They were leaving for school getting in Gru's car since Gru was taking them and the girls to school but were excitedly talking about Tne holidays along with listening to holiday music on the radio which they were singing to making Gru chuckle because it was adorable.

After arriving at Tne elementary school Agnes, Edith along with the minion pups got out but were goofing around in the snow as both Gru and Margo chuckled leaving so Gru could drop Margo off at middle school but she hoped Edith wouldn't cause too much trouble.

Later after dinner Gru had gotten back with a tree he'd cut down in a forest park with minion help seeing Tne girls and minions along with Tne minion pups plus Tneir parents had brought decorations for the tree and Tne house, making them happy.

"Yeah, we can decorate the tree!" Agnes said giggling.

Gru smiled at this because he loved making Tne girls and minions happy but was looking forward to the holidays remembering how eventful Thanksgiving had been when Tne minions had R enacted Tne Super Bowl, almost using the Turkey as a football.

"Yes sweetie, we can." Gru to,d her.

The minions were wearing Santa hats or antlers which was cute making Tne girls giggle at their antics so Gru didn't mind but saw that his Mom had sent fruitcake to them seeing the brain boosted purple minions in their care excited which made Gru want to throw up, so was letting them eat that toxic stuff up.

"We should make sure that they don't get sick off that stuff, but they seem to like it, like with bananas and pizza." Nefario told Gru.

"Chomper and Pricat take care of tnem, so if they're sick they can help." Lucy assured him.

"What is it, that peopke and minions hate fruitcake?" Chomper asked.

"They just do." Gru said.


	2. Decking The Halls

"Woah, the house is brimming with Christmas cheer, right?" Agnes asked.

Kevin nodded because the whole family had helped decorate the house as well as the tree plus the minions had made intresting ornaments like yetis, vampires and dinosaurs wearing Santa hats making the girls impressed but curious about the ornaments their friends had made, but Gru knew their past had inspired them.

"Since when are T-Rexs Christmas related, or vampires?" Margo asked as Bob sighed.

"They represent some of the masters they lived with before they became part of our family." Gru told them making Edith impressed.

"So you hung out with vampires, cool!" Edith told them making Kevin smirk.

"Besides they're different, which is cool." Margo heard zPricat say.

She had been helping Lucy make hot chocolate for everybody which Gru found sweet because they loved the holidays plus she'd fed Riley some cookie dough since it was Tne holidays.

The family were enjoying things but it was almost bedtime for the girls and minion pups but Pricat would tell them a bedtime story since the holidays made her imagination run wi,d but in good ways, guessing her older sister Pandora was on patrol as a guardian minion.

She was telling a story about Santa which the minion pups were loving and afterwards used dream sand to make them sleepy which was a good thing.

* * *

The next day the girls and minions and the minion pets were working on their Christmas lists but we're coming up with ideas plus Edith was putting down ninja stuff confusing Lei because she didn't understand why Edith wanted nunchucks making Margo smile at the female purple minion pup.

"Edith takes karate, to the point where she's like an ninja." Margo told her.

They had done their homework already which their parents were happy about this since they wanted their kids to get good grades.

Plus it was almost dinner time so they were going downstairs and excited about Tne holidays making Gru chuckle because they were very mischievous but sweet knowing they were on the Nice list.

"You think so?" Hiro asked as his parents nodded.

"Yep, things will go okay during the holidays." Chomper heard Gru say which was true making the male purple minion pup smile.

Gru and Lucy liked this time because of the family time but also Tne magic of Tne season seeing Edith and Stuart goofing around with their corn on the cobs imagining them as swords.

"Knock it off you two!" Gru said.

Stuart dropped his on the floor seeing Kyle eat it annoying him as Edith ate hers making Gru relieved.


	3. Making A Gingerbread Castle

"You think this fruitcake is ready, to eat?" Chomper asked Lucy.

It was later the next day and while the girls and minion pups were at school the minions along with Gru and Lucy were going about their day but Chomper and Pricat were baking

"I guess, but it's sweet you guys like to bake but that gives me an idea." Lucy said.

"Really, what kind of idea?" Pricat asked her.

"Normally Gru and Nefario make a huge gingerbread house as a decoration but they've been busy so maybe we can do it." Lucy said making them excited.

They were getting to work because they loved the holidays so we're happy Tbat they were allowed to help with holiday stuff plus Pricat had put Riley in her high chair so she could watch.

"This is gonna rock, since the holidays rock." Chomper told them.

Gru was impressed seeing they were working on the gingerbread house or castle making Lucy smile at her husband kissing him.

"Nefario and I are busy working on Christmas stuff too but the brain boosted purple minions kind of built a snow town along with playing ice hockey." Gru said.

Chomper was curious about this but he and Pricat looked out for their family hoping none of them were getting hurt plus ice hockey was a contact sport.

"At least Edith's principal hasn't called, to say she caused mischief." Gru said drinking cocoa.

Lucy understood but hoped things would go smooth this festive season making Pricat underdtand since El Macho almost wrecked Christmas one year so hoped no other villains would come to ruin things.

"It'll be okay, as the holidays are a good thing." Gru said.

* * *

"Whoa, the lab is like Arendelle!" Lei said after the girls and minion pups got home from schoo making their parents and the minions chuckle because it was kind of true.

"Yeah, your brain boosted uncles did this, but it brought Christmas or the North Pole to the house." Mark said bitterly sneezing.

The Minipns were wearing their Arctic jackets which was keeping out the cold making Gru relieved plus they were going to get their flu shots this weekend seeing the brain boosted purple minions running around without jackets on.

"They're so gonna get sick, or cold." Nefario said as Kevin shot him a look from the bar he was running making drinks like cocoa and eggnog along with mulled wine.

"Nefario is a doofus, ignore him." Dave said kissing him.

Kevin giggled at that which made him feel better because they cared about each other but knew about the shot thing ducking as a hockey puck went flying.

"Sorry Uncle Dave and Kevin!" Hiro said.

"It's fine, just be careful okay?" Phil said.

The girls and minion pups were amazed seeing the huge gingerbread castle that Chomper, Lucy and Pricat had made but had made otner treats to prevent others from trying to eat it.

"We should get going." Dave said as Kevin nodded seeing Lei get ready to go home with her dads as Hiro hugged her.


	4. Getting Their Flu Shots

It was now Friday night in the Gru house meaning it was pizza night the family's favourite night especially the minions but Gru was taking them to get their flu shots knowing the girls and minion pups hated getting shots but he couldn't bear to see them sick making Lucy smirk thinking it was sweet of her husband to care so much, but the minions and minion pups were excited plus had been playing in the snow all afternoon.

"Yeah, pizza is good!" Lei said along with her cousins.

Hiro was understanding but saw that the Elf on the Shelf had caused mischief last night while his cousin's had been asleep like the one at his house.

Lei agreed since it happened at her house too so they were looking forward to what it would do tonight.

"You realise we have to get our flu shots tomorrow?" Kai said.

"Yes, but it's okay." Lei said.

The other minion pups hoped so along with their parents but we're going to the dining room seeing pizza was here.

"Yeah!" Jerry said but hoped things were okay seeing the minion pups goofing around which made Gru chuckle because it was cute plus they were having sundaes for dessert which made them excited because they loved ice cream.

After dinner they were playing and goofing around which made Gru and their parents chuckle plus Hiro and Lei were sleeping over since it was the weekend but the pups and girls were in pyjamas making them understand.

Gru hoped they were okay with getting their shots tomorrow seeing Hiro, Lei and Tadashi playing Knights which Kevin had inspired.

* * *

The next day after getting their flu shots the minions and minion pups were not themselves especially the brain boosted purple minions in the family who were very sleepy and taking naps which stunned Nefario along with Chomper and Pricat because they were normally running around or playing which made Gru understand.

"It's because of the flu shot, Nefario so it is okay." Gru said.

Agnes was cuddling some sleepy minions but sleepy herself because she and her sisters had their flu shots too.

They were understanding but he was making snacks for them when they woke up plus he'd made fruitcake for the brain boosted purple minions since they along with Chomper and Pricat liked it.

Later after waking up and having snacks, some of the minions were Feelijg a little better but the minion pups were watching Avengers Age of Ultron since Chomper and Hiro liked Marvel and liked playing super minions a lot.

"Yeah, this rocks!" Kevin told them.

Kevin also likec Avengers too which made Lei smile because she was a tomboy female purple minion which Hiro liked along with Tomago who was Cady's daughter.

Later that night Chompeer, Dave, Kevin and Pricat were going home with Lei and Hiro but they just needed to rest from getting a shot plus was giving them bedtime snacks to help them feel better.


	5. Finding Treasure

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story and felt like updating because I was in the mood and added Scarlet Overkill into it since I love Minions plus she would want to ruin Christmas along with her husband Herb.**

 **Plus while playing in the attic of the Gru house, the minion pups find Gru's old toy chest from when he was a kid and let's them have them.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Not everybody was so happy about the holidays like Gru and his family because Scarlet Overkill and her husband Herb were always on the naughty list which annoyed the fashionable female villain but had a plan to ruin Christmas but it involved going to the North Pole which Herb was curious about plus had invented a hi tech sleigh to get them there making Scarlet cackle, because she wanted all of those presents for herself as they were planning.

They were in their castle hideout in England which the Anti Villain League _had_ no clue about but they were excited to carry out their plan making Herb understand.

"It'll be fun taking over, you know?" Herb said as Scarlet nodded.

Plus Scarlet remembered that Gru as a kid had stopped her from stealing Queen Elizabeth's crown and keeping it for himself making Herb understand his wife's anger so soon their plan would begin.

* * *

Chomper and Pricat were talking to their mother Eldora through Skype since Lucy had taught them how and they'd taught their mother how to do they could talk when they weren't in the Minion Kingdon but telling her about what was going on, seeing Hiro excitedly run in.

"Grandma!" he said as Eldorra chuckled on the computer screen.

"Hiro, what have daddy and I taught you, about this?" Pricat said.

"I know, but I just wanted to talk!" Hiro said.

Chomper and Pricat were letting him talk to his grandmother but we're helping Nefario and Lucy with something.

Pricat then had a vision involving Scarlet Overkill but not telling for now because she didn't want to scare them especially Kevin, Bob and Stuart making Chomper wonder if she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good." Pricat told him.

She saw Hiro excited because he'd found lots of change and wanted to put it in his ninja piggybank when he got home.

"Eldora gave him that piggybank from vacation, and he loves putting money in it." Chomper explained making Lucy smile because Chomper and Pricat we'e teaching Hiro a good thing.

"Yes, he has a lot of money in it already." Pricat told her.

"He said he wanted to buy a dinosaur, but Kevin kinda had to explain that they went extinct a long time ago." Bob told them holding his bear Tim.

They then saw some of the minion pups run in excitedly saying they'd found a treasure chest in Tne attic while playing up there making Gru curious going with them seeing it was his old toy chest from when he was their age opening it making the minion pups in awe.

"Woah, check out these toys they look cool!" Tomago said as her cousins agreed.

"I guess you guys can have them, as long as you're careful." Gru said.

They nodded picking out what they wanted but Chomper was keeping the pkush T Rex for Hiro for Christmas making Kevin underdtand.


	6. Getting Help

"Wait, your vision involved Scarlet Overkill was trying to wreck Christmas?" Pandora asked Pricat as the female purple minion was telling her older twin sister about her vision because it reminded her of when El Macho had tried.

"Yes, but I didn't tell Tne otners or Mom because I didn't want to scare tnem." Pricat told her.

"Well, you did the right thing, but leave it to me okay?" Pandora said to her younger twin sister making Pricat hope so because she knew her older twin sister knew what to do.

"She saw Pandora leave seeing Hiro and Lei enter making Pricat curious.

"Aw, we just missed her!" Hiro said.

"We wanted to give Aunt Pandora our letters to Tne North Pole since she knows Santa, right?" Lei said.

"Let me take care of it, okay?" she told both purple minion pups making them happy going off to play.

"I should go take these, to North." she said.

* * *

Pricat then went to the North Pole giving North both Hiro and Lei's letters because the female purple minion knew that Hiro and Lei we're excited about the holidays leaving before her older twin sister showed up or her family got worried hoping that Pandora was talking to Scarlet Overkill sighing.

When she got home she heard singing guessing the other minions were practising caroling which brought a big grin going to the lab, using the chute from the living room hearing carols seeing Kevin and Tne others singing along witn the pups.

"Hey guys, you sound great!" she said.

"Yeah, we have been practicing a lot but Tankyu." Stuart said.

Chomper was sighing since he was pretty good at singing but shy about it making Pricat sigh because she cared about her husband hoping Hiro and Riley were okay seeing Kelsi and Riley playing together in a playpen.

"It's fine, they've got enough singers." Chomper told her.

Pricat was understanding but leaving them be hoping that Pandora was okay making Chomper underdtand letting her be guessing she was going to read for a bit.


	7. On A Mission

At the North Pole Santa was checking the Naughty and Nice lists while his yetis and elves were making toys but unaware that both Herb and Scarlet Overkill were in here wanting to ruin the holidays as alarms went off making them worry, seeing Scarlet Overkill there worrying.

"What's the meaning of this, Ms Overkill?" Santa asked her as she chuckled.

"Oh nothing, just taking over Christmas since as a kid you put me on Tne Naughty list!" she said as he gulped knowing that she meant business needing help.

He knew that Gru was on the Nicelist after adopting the girls and reforming so guessed he could help sending one of his elves to the Gru house.

Scarlet was mad that had happened but knew that Gru would probably help them.

* * *

Gru chuckled seeing the girls and Minions's letters to Santa and Santa Minion but getting ideas for what to get them for Christmas but saw Lucy call him but stunned that an elf was here, looking worried as Gru got him to explain stunned that Scarlet Overkill had taken over the North Pole stunning him along with Kevin.

"Why is she taking over, the North Pole?" Kevin asked him.

"She wants to wreck Christmas, because she was always on the Naughty list." the elf said making both Gru and Kevin exchange a look because Christmas was the most wonderful time of the year.

"We need to stop her, before she wrecks the holidays." Kevin told him as Pricat overheard wanting to help making him worry.

"Are you sure, you want to help?" Kevin asked her as Tne female purple minion nodded because she enjoyed the holidays leaving with Gru and Kevin seeing the minion pups playing telling Lucy to keep an eye on tnem until they got back.

"Hey, where did Mommy and uncle Kevin go?" Hiro asked Lucy.

"They went on a special errand sweetie, but they'll be back." Lucy said to Tne male purple minion pup seeing him go play.


	8. Stopping Scarlet

Pricat smirked using her magic to break Santa and the elves out of Tne cells that Herb and Scarlet had locked them in as Gru and Kevin exchanged a smile seeing the female purple minion bow before Santa making them chuckle.

"Scarlet isn't very nice, but she should be on Tne bad list." she said making Santa smirk.

"I'm glad you guys came, since you guys have dealt with her before." Santa said because Gru had stopped her from taking Queen Elizabeth's crown and Kevin had stopped her from hurting his brothers.

"Well dad and I have, but not Pricat." Kevin said.

Tne female purple minion then whispered something into Santa's ear seeibg him nod making Kevin wonder what she said.

"C'mon we need to kick Scarlet's butt, to save Christmas!" she to,d them agreeing finding her there with Herb trying to hack the sleigh making Pricat mad, as Christmas was a magical time of year that didn't deserve to be wrecked.

"You need Christmad spurit, Overkill!" Santa said using magic seeing them leave making Gru, Kevin and Pricat happy.

* * *

Back at the Gru house the minion pups were worrying especially Hiro and Lei because their parents were still not back hoping they were okay making Lucy underdtand hugging them, because they cared about their parents.

"I'm sure they're fine, plus they're brave and smart." she assured them.

"I hope so, as we love tbem." Lei said making Lucy nod because it was very sweet and minions along with their pups were very sweet seeing April and Carl with their pups making her giggle.

"Hey, your Mom can handle herself with her magic." Chomper assured Hiro making the male purple minion pup nod having hot cocoa.

He was hoping Pricat was okay with Gru and Kevin sighing but they were having cuddle time which made Lucy smirk


End file.
